The Japanese Koi Company
by Jheya Ono
Summary: One silly fluffy yaoi TAITO fic that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Heh heh, look at the title and read into it what you want to...or is it just me who thinks like that?


Er, this is just a silly little fic, probably a bad attempt at humour on my part…it's not my fault! This was busy taking up brain space and actually demanding to be written. I've been thinking about writing it for a while, but only just managed to commit it to paper. It took me less than an hour! *cheers self* This has got to be my quickest written fic to date; they usually take a hell of a lot longer... Oh, and you can probably guess that it's gonna be short, can't you? Well, 1000 words or so, so it's not too bad I guess...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Not in any way, shape or form.

****

Warning: Taito! Homophobic, please leave. Language? Possibly... And things that can be taken more than one way (such as the title). All good fun... But to get the joke, you need to understand that 'koi' is short for 'koibito' which means 'lover' in Japanese. That is right, isn't it?

Can you guess where this is going yet?…

****

The Japanese Koi Company

Taichi watched the football on the television, sipping at a can of cola, and half listening to the conversation Yamato was having on the phone with his younger brother Takeru. Not much filtered through and made sense to him though. Too full was his mind with the task of watching a black and white ball being kicked about a pitch...

Suddenly Yamato laughed, the action drawing a little more of Taichi's attention to him.

"Yes, I'm going today."

Going where?

"Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence," Yamato replied sarcastically to his brother's unheard comment. "Of course I remember the name of the shop!"

There was a pause.

"What is it?! You really think that my memory's that bad? Yes, all right, all right... No, I'm not just stalling. The Japanese Koi Company, isn't it?"

__

That certainly succeeded in getting Taichi's attention. The brunette choked on his drink, and nearly spat it out across the room. Swivelling round in his chair, the football game temporarily forgotten, he turned to stare at his koi. Yamato was oblivious to his questioning stare, and a strange, smug smirk played on the blonde's lips.

"See? I got it right didn't I? Well, it's not exactly hard to remember is it? The name is certainly very...expressive."

Taichi didn't like the significant pause in that last sentence. Yamato couldn't possibly mean... He couldn't be talking about... Could he?

"Yeah, I know," the blonde laughed. "Oh yeah, listen, while I'm there do you want me to pick you up something?"

The brunette nearly fell out of his chair. Was his koi really suggesting what he thought he was... And to his own brother?!

"No?"

Phew. Taichi let out a sigh of relief. Imaging Takeru, whom he still regarded as somewhat of an innocent despite the young blonde's eighteen years, as being into that kind of thing was just too scary...

"I know you already have quite a collection..."

WHAT?!

"Yeah, I guess you _do_ have enough to deal with by yourself. I imagine that many for only you is more than enough to cope with."

WHAT?! This time Taichi really did fall out of his chair, landing on the floor with a thump. Yamato gave him a strange look.

"No, that was just Tai-chan. He fell out of his chair for some reason. Why? Well don't ask _me_, I don't know what goes on in that head of his..."

"I no longer think I know what goes on in yours either, koi." the brunette whispered quietly to himself.

"What was that? How many am I getting?"

If he hadn't already fallen out of his chair, and so had nowhere left to fall to, Taichi would have done so then.

"Just the one I'm afraid. I'm not quite as ambitious as you. It's just an experiment after all... If all goes well, who knows? I may just go back and get some more!"

The brunette couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Ah... I've gotta go, TK." the blonde said, looking at his watch. "They'll be closing soon y'see, and I really want to go today... Yeah, I'll call you when I get back and tell you all about it. See ya!"

He hung up, and turned to stare curiously at Taichi, his hands on his hips.

"And what," he began slowly, "was that all about?"

"N-nothing much..." he managed to mumble. Yamato stared at him disbelievingly, and looked as though he was about to question him further, but then his eyes strayed to the clock, and he swore.

"Look, I've really got to go out now, I'll see you later, okay?" he called out over his shoulder as he made for the door, grabbing his coat and his car keys on the way. Taichi opened his mouth to protest, but his throat had seized up, and no sound came out... And the Yamato was gone, leaving his koi sitting speechless on the floor, wondering if what he thought had just happened really had...

And if so, what the hell was going on.

*

Taichi had an hour of anxious pacing, fretting and wondering before he heard a key in the door, and made for the hall to meet his koi on his return. Yamato smiled at him warmly, his movements reflecting the happiness showing on his face. The brunette fidgeted worriedly, wondering what could have happened to make his koi so jubilant... And not wanting to consider the option that presented itself to him.

"Er, hi..." he started hesitantly. " So you're back then?"

"What do you think?" said Yamato, clearly puzzled, spreading his arms wide while his smile faded a little.

"Oh... Right. Er, you get what you wanted at the...shop?"

"Uh-huh!" The blonde's smile returned to full strength at that admission, making the brunette's blood run cold as his face paled. "You should see him, he's so beautiful..."

"I... I can't believe you just said that!" he spluttered.

"Why not? It's true." he replied, again puzzled. "Actually, that's why I came up here. I need some help with him."

"What?" Taichi squeaked. "Why?"

"Well, he _is_ a bit big to carry up by myself..."

"What? Carry?"

"Yeah, carry. You really expect him to walk?!"

"I don't know what to expect any more..."

"Well, actually I can manage him fine by myself-"

"What?"

"-but carrying the tank too is another matter."

"Tank?" The brunette's face went blank then, unable to process this new piece of data.

"Yes, of course. What did you expect? You wanted to let the fish live in the bath or something?"

"Fish?... Oh..." his expression cleared. "So that's what you were talking about!" he said, relief showing clearly in his voice.

"What else would I be talking abou- Oh!" His smile widened as he tried to suppress laughter. "Why Tai-chan, you surprise me. Though I admit the name of the shop is a little suspicious, did you really think I'd go out and hire a prostitute?"

Taichi made no answer, but Yamato didn't need one.

The blonde doubled up in laughter, tears coming to his eyes, as the steady reddening of the brunette's face told him all he needed to know...

~owari~

Heh heh…

Told you it was silly! What did you think? Please leave a review… But please no pointless people who leave reviews saying 'It's not that it was bad, you just don't deserve to call yourself an author' or something to that extent. That's just…rude. Humour, people! It's meant to be funny, er, but was it?!

Jheya 

;)


End file.
